Bura
|japanese = |universe = Seventh Universe | galaxy = North Galaxy |race = half-Saiyan |birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 780Daizenshū 7 | age = 3 | status = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | bloodtype = | affiliation = Dragon Team | affiliation2 = Capsule Corporation | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth | manga debut = Chapter 518 | anime debut = DBK158 | movie debut = | ova debut = | family = * Brief (maternal grandfather) * Panchy (maternal grandmother) * Vegeta (paternal grandfather) * Bulma (mother) * Vegeta (father) * Trunks (older brother) * Tights (aunt) * Tarble (uncle) | techniques = | tool = }} is a supporting character introduced at the end of the Dragon Ball manga series. She is one of the final ,Daizenshū 4 introduced in the original series. She is the youngest child of Bulma and Vegeta, and the younger sister of Trunks. Unlike her older brother, or even Pan, a lesser hybrid of similar age, Bra has shown no aptitude for battle. Background Bra was born in Age 780, to Vegeta and Bulma, placing her birth sometime after Freeza's invasion of Earth and his subsequent death and defeat.Daizenshū 7 states Bra's birth to be both Age 778 and 780, however, Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' and Dragon Ball Z: God and God, neither of which show Bra, but do show Pan, confirm the latter to be the case, implying she was born sometime after Freeza's second death. Personality Due to her limited appearances within the series, Bra's personality remains largely unknown. However, from her behavior as its shown, Bra appears to be a cheerful, innocent girl, who wears a near-constant smile. Possibly influenced by her father, brother, and their friends, Bra doesn't seem to be too concerned with violence; when Pan entered the ring at the Budōkai, Bra casually called out to the girl to "not kill" her opponent. In the anime, she seemed enthralled at her father's strength when he punched Knock in the face, rendering him unconscious.Dragon Ball Z episode 290 In the anime, she refers to her mother and father as "Mama" and "Papa". She also seems to have higher intelligence than most three year olds, calling the tournament seats a "nice view".Dragon Ball Z episode 289 Appearance Bra is the spitting image of her mother as a child; a girl with thin strands of purple hair, with eyes of a matching hue''Dragon Ball'' chapter 518, page 1 (in the anime, both her hair and eyes were changed to turquoise, matching her mother), tied with a red barrette. Her only outfit in the series was shown to be a white dress with red polka-dots, and a maroon jacket. Abilities Though she was never seen fighting, it can be assumed that since she inherited Saiyan blood, that she's strong and has the potential to turn Super Saiyan if the proper conditions are met (such as the evilest of dangers). Epilogue Bra was born sometime after the defeat of Majin Bū. She made her debut in the series with her mother, father, and older brother at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, where she cheered on her family and friends. Creation and Conception Trivia * She doesn't exist in the timeline of her brother's future counterpart, because his father was killed before she was conceived. * Bra is the only member of the Brief family to never meet her future brother anywhere in the Dragon Ball media (i.e. anime, manga, movie, commercial, and games). Notes References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Siblings